A life to live and a curse to burn
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Five years after the giant wars, life has changed greatly for most of the demigods. The war has finally begun to take its toll on each of them. But as new threats begin to rise. What will the demigods do. Will the new generation of demigods finally begin to live up to the heights of their elders... or will this tale be met with a tragic end.


**AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my brand new story: A life to Live and a Curse to burn. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I could get to my next set of Ideas. This story is centred around the lives of four Demigods; Jamie,Jack,Adam and Rosula. This story is full of romance, action and fantasy. **

**Summary: Five years after the giant wars, life has changed greatly for most of the demigods. The war has finally begun to take its toll on each of them. But as new threats begin to rise. What will the demigods do. Will the new generation of demigods finally begin to live up to the shoes of their elders... or will this tale be met with a tragic end.**

**Main Pairing: JamiexJack, AdamxIvy, RosulaxBelle.**

**Side Pairing: PercyxAnnabeth, ReynaxJason, NicoxOC**

* * *

Chapter 1

As the red dawn broke past the surface of the lake, silence fell upon half blood hill. Even the snow flakes which had been pouring down on a relentless blizzard became slow and sedated as the blood red sun took hold of everything that it touched; its warm embrace, coating half blood hill.

The Apollo cabin was almost like solid gold and as the sun touches it, it dazzled like a crowning diamond. Lanterns hung glowing faintly in the white blanket that covered the roof of the large cabin while inside all its inhabitants were comfortable under warm blankets.

The birds sun quietly from the forests and most campers were still enjoying some of the more reasonable dreams.

Well… at least until.

Sound explodes from the golden cabin as an Electric guitar solo blasted out knocking the snow off the roof.

And in each cabin every Demigod groaned the name with exasperation; "Melody"  
"MELODY! KNOCK IT OFF!" all Apollo kids shouted as they sat up in their beds and frowned towards the girl who was rocking the guitar and banging drums. "MELODY! WE SAID-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the single voice that now roared out, held more begging as the girl finally came to realise what she had done. The girl dropped the guitar and drums as she realised her actions.

Almost all of them seemed to glance towards the boy in the far corner under a poster of Stereophonics and Queen. As he slowly sat up, all seemed to draw a breath as their eyes looked to his necklace; a tight golden link that moved around the hollow of his throat and held a large phoenix charm which had spread wings, its eyes were small but blood coloured rubies and the whole room paused as they watched the boy for any sudden movements.

The boy suddenly became aware off all the stares as he slowly sat up and felt the usual dull burning ache in his bones. As usual he took his time to note these people before shaking his head before stumbling to his feet and walking out his cabin barely having time to pull on his clothes as he did so.

The snow outside began to steam harshly away from his skin as he stood on the golden porch of his cabin, gazing out across the morning. But now the campers were beginning to stir as tired members like the boy, stood out on their cabin porches as they let the fresh air welcome them and awaken them.

As he turned and blast of Bass hit his ears and he watched the Aphrodite campers pile out their cabins as music played for them. As the boy watched he raised an eyebrow at this unexpected show of enthusiasm from the children of the love goddess. _I wonder who must of died for them to be-  
_**"SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS ONLY SEVEN O'CLOCK!" **a shout interrupted the boys thoughts as he looked over to the grey rock Athena cabin. A middle sized boy stood out front under the owl emblem of the cabin and glares viciously at the partying campers. His blonde hair was stuck up in a spiked mess. His cold grey eyes stared defiantly at them as he kept shouting but was soon drowned out as he started banging his head slightly against the railing till a girl came out the cabin. Both shared most of the same features; Blonde hair,grey eyes, Californian tan. But the boy knew for definite that their personalities were nothing alike. "Come on Adam."  
"But Annabeth!"  
"Come on." the older girl sighed and pulled him back in but not before the Aphrodite cabin began to chorus the song and that's when the boy recognised it: 'Natalia Kills-Mirrors.'  
_"Shut your mouth and close the door." A_ few Aphrodite girls giggled as they slid along the marble railings and winked at him bringing a blush to his cheeks.  
"HEY!" he growled.  
"Adam let it go... wait Adam!" The girl named Annabeth dragged him back before a few charm speaking girls could pull him into the crowd.  
_"I said shut up."_ they laughed as they ran off.

The boy at Apollo cabin rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin as he watched them continue. Most we're wearing thick black fur coats and mirroring dances off each other as they continued. _"Turning the lights out!" _giggled one as she sung the lyrics.  
_"Burning the candles!"  
"And the mirror's gonna fall __tonight!" _The girls chorused until the sons of Aphrodite began their routine and moved in ground as they slid through the snow perfectly and performed their choreography.

Slowly a lone boy stepped out from the group of guys and the tune dropped out the air. "You're kidding me aren't you?" he waved his hand and the girls and guys grunted before walking away and complaining of exhaustion. "Enjoy the show Jamie?" the lone boy turned his head towards the boy named Jamie on the Apollo cabin porch.  
"Natalia kills...You could pull something like that of at seven in the morning Jack." Jamie shook his head as he laughed softly.  
"Maybe if you didn't live behind the safety of your music and tried to switch it up a bit, you may enjoy it." Jack grinned cheekily and Jamie began to take in his features more.

To say he was handsome would probably be an understatement. The boy's handsome olive tanned skin stood out hypnotically against the snowy background. His mousy brown hair fell in curves over his eyes as his handsome athletic body left nothing to view but desire. His voice dripped in the honey coated accent from his mothers home land but yet. The boy wore a similar black fur coat to the girls in the cabin though the rest of his attire maintained the full effect of being one of the guys. "You know, for a guy who isn't even the son of Aphrodite. You hang out with them much more than any other cabin." at this Jack just rolled his eyes and leant his weight against his leg as he looked Jamie over.  
"Jealous much?"  
"Ha! You wish lover boy!" Jamie grinned as he knew he scored a point because Jacks gaze became a glare.  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"But what else can I call the son of cupid-"  
"Eros!" he snapped. "Say it with me. Eros!" he pouted his lips and Jamie lent forward onto the railing. He and Jack had known each other from when they were kids and yet the stupid guy still didn't know about Jamie's feelings because he was always to busy making sure Jamie was not turning into a... no... every chapter has its place and there would be plenty enough time for that.

Jamie stared into those smooth caramel eyes that always seemed to calm him. Jack only seemed to be beginning to realise they were both still stood out in the snow. "I know we did that to annoy the Athena kids... but why are you out here?" he frowned as he looked at the cabin behind Jamie. "Did they kick out again? I swear to the gods that I will-"  
"Oh shut up Jack." Jamie grinned and pulled the boy onto the porch with him as they sat back against the cold floor and Jacket wrapped two protective arms around the smaller boy.

Jack always cherished these moments. It was in these moments when he got to hold his amore segreto. He often wondered whether the British boy ever knew about how he felt when they held each other like this. "piccola fiamma, have you been having problems with...?" Jacks eyes slowly moved over to the necklace which was tightly wrapped around Jamie... no, it was not a necklace... it was a brand. A prison sentence. A unjustified reminder of what the gods had done to him.  
"Don't call me little flame." he growled as he sat up and Jack noticed how he lingered slightly in his movements. He watched the light line of pain move across his face before Jamie buried himself further into the thick warmth of the fur jacket and Jacks hold. A small sigh escaped his lips and he nodded, "I didn't get much sleep... then when I finally got to sleep, I was woken up." he shrugged.  
"I might ask Annabeth if she could redesign your cabin with sound proof walls." Jack nodded but Jamie started laughing.  
"What?" he frowned, not understanding the joke he had obviously made.  
"You didn't hear? You woke Adam!" Jamie grinned and Jack just raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah... so?"  
"Annabeth had to drag him back in the cabin."  
"Oh." Jack quickly paled as he imagined the daughter of Athena waking up because of the Aphrodite cabin.  
"Although from what I hear... you probably will get off the hook." Jamie closed his eyes as he rested his head against Jack's shoulder.  
"And how would I do that?"  
"Well, because Percy is going to..."

**~Break~**

Adam groaned as he sat up on his bunk while Annabeth had gone with half the cabin to get first claims on the hot water from the showers. "Damn that Aphrodite cabin." he growled as he lay out on his bed. He had spent a great portion of the night up with Annabeth planning out strategies for capture the flag. They were still in complete embarrassment after loosing it to the Aphrodite and Eros cabin. _I cant believe I was beaten by a boy who spends most of his day brushing wings which he can make appear at his own will!_ Adam groaned as he remembered Jack charm speaking the boy into letting him past. His siblings in the Athena cabin had mocked him for the last two weeks about it. Now it had come to the point where they had brought Annabeth back from new Rome just to help them win a fight against a bunch off... Adam stopped and shook his head as though to clear his thoughts.

He groaned more as he turned over in bed and heard the door open. "What part of it's seven in the morning do people not understand!"  
"The part where you should be up and training." a soft voice laughed at him.  
"Ivy?- Ow!" he fell out of bed after banging his head on the bunk as he had tried to turn quickly and see said girl.

Ivy stood confidently in the doorway as her golden curls fell around her shoulders while the rest of her hair, fell straight down her back. She was dressed in green blouse and jeans. "Now are you going to get dressed or do I have to do that for you as well?"  
"N-no." Adam blushed brightly which didn't go unnoticed by Ivy.  
"Good. Now, get dressed and I have a proposition for you."  
"What kind of proposition?"  
"The kind where you take me to the camp Jupiter's ball." Ivy smiled and turned on the spot  
"But... I don't even own a suit!" Adam looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

**~Break~**

Percy smiled as he walked through the streets of new Rome. A small square box rested in his palm as he looked at the beautiful gold ring with a diamond. That was the great thing about having Hazel as a friend. She had produced the Jewel as though it was just like she had taken a breath of air. "Annabeth Chase." He grinned, "We have come so far."

"You're right sea weed brain." He turned pale as he looked up and saw that his golden haired beautiful girlfriend was stood in front of him leaning against a building.

Her grey eyes regarded him with amusement as she rolled up architect plans for a new building. "What you got there?" her eyes sparkled with mischief as she knew she was making person nervous.

"Uh nothing." He backed away from her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I've got late classes tonight so I'll be home a bit later." He sneakily placed the box into his pocket and wrapped is arms around her as she came and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

Her hair was soft and smelled of coconuts as it blew into his face because of the wind. Her Owl ear rings glinted against the sunlight. By the gods she was so beautiful! She wore some jeans and a white blouse that seemed to make her look just like a goddess. _Aphrodite really needs to take some lessons from Annabeth. _He thought. He would not dare say such a thing out loud for fear of being… well… disintegrated by the angry goddess herself.

His finger swiftly and soft stroked a streak of grey in her hair. _Carrying the sky_. _It seems so long ago now._ Percy didn't allow it to show but the war had affected him in ways he just could no longer handle. He buried his emotions deep down but still nightmares hurt him in ways he could not explain to others.

He knew that Annabeth knew something was wrong with him though whenever he woke up screaming from his dreams he would run out before she could ask any questions.

He finally realised he had been day dreaming when she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and his gaze rested back on her face. "Percy. Don't be afraid to open up to me. We've been through hell together… literally. It's okay if you are struggling with dealing with it. You just need to-"  
"That's okay about your classes. I'm off to go check on the others anyway." He turned and quickly fled from a shocked looking Annabeth.

He ran as fast as he could down the street until he came to a skidding stop as he saw a white flamed burning Leo. "Whoa! Hey Leo! Hold off the on the supernova!" The flames were blistering his skin. It felt like just being back in Tartarus… the flame river burning him as he had been forced to drink it. The burning hell landscape.

Panic rose in his chest as Leo finally turned and saw him. "Percy Jackson." He muttered and gazed at Percy as though he was just an inconvenient part that had just showed up when Leo had least wanted it.  
"Zeus's beard. What's got you so riled up?"  
"None of your business!" he snapped and stormed of angrily.

Okay… so technically he had seen Leo… if not for a few seconds.

Percy shook his head and felt the panic slowly slip away. He had to get a better grip. Tonight he was going to propose to Annabeth and ask her to marry him. It didn't matter that they were only twenty one. He and Annabeth had been through horrors together no other couples could ever say that they have.

Yet Tartarus still haunted him.

Just as every other bit of that war did.

**~Break~**

Reyna sat in her class listening to her English professor talking about how there can be a great influence on characters in novels and how the reader can link to the characters if you give it enough detail and passion… her aim this semester was to write a romance piece to hand in. How the Hades… Pluto... Ugh! It was just so confusing still. _How in name of Pluto_, she finally decided. _Am I supposed to write a romance piece?_ Her eyes moved over to the window as she saw a blonde haired beauty outside practicing and exercising. _Maybe if I had the right influence._

Then she saw the brown hair girl she detested walk over and kiss the blonde boy. _Piper._ She narrowed her eyes in disgust. Then felt like crying as she saw the boy eagerly return the kiss. _Maybe I can write a heart break piece_. She sighed and lent her head into her palm as she felt a nestling at her leg. She looked down and saw her twin dogs: Aurum and Argentum. "Class is over for today. I expect to see some progress made on your pieces by next lesson." She was barely paying attention to the teacher as her hand ran down the gentle smooth metal of her pets who were craving for her attention.

As a reward for her part in the war she had got to keep them. Especially after loosing her beloved Pegasi, she couldn't bear the thought of loosing her hounds as well. "You guys shouldn't be here." She chuckled quietly as she packed her bag over her shoulder.

It felt weird not wearing her praetor cloak and armour any more.

She still wore a purple as a sign of her allegiance to the legion but she normally now wore a purple blouse, skinny jeans with a black studded belt and black heeled boots which she had mastered walking in.

"Hey Reyna!" she looked over to see a scrawny thin blonde haired boy… _oh gods. Octavian._

"Come any where near me and I swear I will kill you." he growled through her teeth while her dogs snarled viciously. Both camps had almost been destroyed because of this stupid maniac. He was lucky to even still be alive but to get up the nerve to actually talk to her?

If he tried anything, she would but him flat on his ass.

He shifted under her gaze and she watched a slight red streak came to his cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a film."

"I would rather die." She growled and turned on her heels walking away. She had no interest in him. The only interest she could show in him was how she would kick his ass into the neck century.

She strode out the building and across the lawn out front. "Hey Reyna. Long time no see." She heard the voice of her old crush and immediately glared at him.

"Yeah. I wonder why that is."

"I have got to get going." Piper smiled though Reyna could see a fracture in it, as though the girl was putting up an act that was only half hearted. Piper kissed her boyfriend before she walked away.

"I see you and Piper are getting on very well."

"You would think that." He muttered as he looked over watching the girl disappear down the road. She raised her eyebrow at that. _So all isn't going so well in paradise._ She suppressed a grin and he looked back over at her. "So how have you been? Why haven't I seen you around?"

"Just fine thank you." she openly avoided the second question.

The truth of it was though. It hurt to see Jason. She had spent so long waiting for him to return to her, only to find that he had come with some other girl!

She folded her arms suddenly feeling that anger become more pressing. "Since you asked I guess I am obligated to return the gesture. How are you?" he watched her curiously for a few seconds as though he was trying to read what was going through her head.

"I'm good. I've been helping Leo power his forge and work shop while he makes weapons for the legion."  
"You can take the _boy_ out of the legion but you can't take the legion out of the _boy._" He grimaced when she heard her comment.  
"Reyna are you sure you are okay?"  
"Just peachy." She felt her hand twitching towards the dagger she kept hidden and sheathed in her belt. "I never saw you at Frank and Hazel's wedding."  
"Because I wasn't invited." her impassive voice cut through him.  
"Reyna. What is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with me? You lead me on lightning dolt!" she snarled and took a step towards him. "I thought we could be together." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have other issues to attend to now. I have to go check on two new residents." She turned away without looking back and began striding down the path.

Thank the gods. She had to get out of that.

It didn't take long for her to come across the new villa. It was in one of her favourite areas so she appreciated that she had got to come and check on them.

Out front was a boy with light brown hair which was almost blonde. His eyes were hypnotic as she looked into them but his focus was completely averted from her as he sang quietly planting roses in the small garden they had been given. "Hi. Are you the new resident?"

"Hello Reyna."

She looked over and saw the tall dark haired child of the underworld. "Well, Nico. It has been a long time since I have seen you. I didn't know you had wished to settle down in new Rome?"

"Neither did I till a few days ago. We will both be going to the college." His eyes rested on the light haired boy as he smiled gently… wait a second? Nico could smile? "This is-"

"John." The light haired boy interrupted. "My name is John."

"Okay…" her eyes watched his sudden sharp movements. He was nervous, she could tell that much. Nico's and John's eyes locked for a moment and Nico nodded like a silent understanding had passed between them.

"Anyway. I must go and clean up." John smiled brightly then looked over at Reyna with those hypnotic eyes again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Reyna. I hope to be good friends with you."

_That's a privilege reserved for only special people._ She thought then watched as the John walked back inside but not before he gave a soft smile to Nico… What the Pluto was going on between these two?

"So what's the real reason you're here." Nico's eyes narrowed at her.

Okay so she had come because she had to check out the new people who were living here and yeah she had to make sure that they were settled in okay… but there were rumours going around the older Demigods.

She took a seat on the wall and pulled out her dagger studying it. "I wanted to see if the rumours are true."

"You of all people should not decide to dive into the words of people who gossip."

"Why me of all people?" she frowned and locked her gaze on him.

"Haven't you heard the rumours about Piper and Jason? Apparently they are thinking of splitting up."

"That's not rumour. That's fact. I saw how unhappy he was." She looked back down the road and her trained eyes made out in the distance the forge hut letting up clouds of smoke.

"You still love him don't you?" Nico raised an eyebrow at her and looked deeply into her eyes as though he was pulling the truth out of her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I met Eros. I know that he can play horrors with someone's life." his eyes became darker, "believe me."

"Okay. So I still love Jason Grace. I'll get over it."

"Only if you meet someone new." He said it so flatly that it made her just stare at him.

Nico had gone from smiling to when John was out to now being short and slightly crabby as per his usual self.

Who was that boy and what was so special about him that it could affect Nico?

"Like I said." He looked into her thought full eyes. "Don't go listening to rumours. You will only get yourself hurt." He turned and as he did she noticed a slightly movement of his hand as a roll of paper fell and roll to her feet.

"Smooth one Nico." She rolled her eyes and opened the roll.

_Oh yes. Smooth Nico is right._

She grinned as she looked at the piece of paper.

_Demigod Masquerade ball tonight from 7 till 12_

_Don't be late._

This could be exactly how she could get a chance to be with Jason. But now she just had only one problem.

"Where the hell am I going to get a dress!"


End file.
